


I guess I need you

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: B.A.P, Best Absolute Perfect, 비에이피
Genre: Fictober 2018, Friends to Lovers, M/M, daejae - Freeform, they are whipped for each other but they are so annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: B.A.P go on vacations and there are only five rooms. Who will have to share a place to stay?





	I guess I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 1: sharing bed  
> song that gave name to this: i guess i need you - b.a.p 
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

It’s late in the evening when the group of friends arrive to the house they all are going to share these days. They finally have some vacations to spend and they are all planning to do nothing but sleep all day and to get as comfortable as possible before going back to work. They all know, anyways, this could be one of the last times they would be spending some time alone together, so they want to enjoy it the best way possible. But their plans change drastically when they arrive to the place and they see there are only five rooms for six whole humans being. Daehyun, being the annoying ass he is, immediately opens his mouth:

“I sleep alone.”

Himchan cuts him off and starts talking easily:

“I sleep alone”, he says, emphasizing the first person singular. “And, obviously, Yongguk sleeps alone too”, he finishes, speaking as if he was narrating the Bible and all his words were sacred and couldn’t be discussed.

Yongguk smiles gently and nods slowly. Junhong sighs loudly and Youngjae takes a look at him.

“I honestly think it’s unfair that just because Junhong and Jongup are the youngest they are probably going to end up having to share the room. They have been being roommates almost all their lives and I get they are best friends and all of that, but I think they deserve their space for once. Junhong always does everything for us since he’s the young one and we haven’t realized that because it doesn’t really look like it from the inside but I’ve been listening to fans lately and I guess it’s kinda true”, Youngjae speaks up.

Yongguk looks at Youngjae curiously and Junhong smiles at him with gratitude while Jongup only looks up when he hears his name.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on? I don’t get it?”

Junhong smiles warmly.

“Let Jongup sleep by his own, he deserves it more than I do, I will share rooms with one of you, I don’t mind at all.”

“Why don’t you and Youngjae share rooms, since you have been getting close lately and he defends you this much?”, teases Himchan.

“Why don’t you share a room with Yongguk or Jongup and you finally make up your mind about who do you feel romantic feelings towards?”, Daehyun snaps, without knowing why did he just come in Junhong’s defense.

“Enough”, Jongup only seems to react when he listens to his name again. “Rock, paper, scissors. The losers share a room.”

Since it seems a fair treat, everyone agrees and Himchan goes to the kitchen to have the dinner ready before having the rooms decided. Youngjae and Junhong follow him, as usual, since they are the ones that are known for not messing up with the food, most likely, while Yongguk leads Daehyun and Jongup in having the dinner table and the atmosphere ready.

They are all busy when Youngjae yells with a finger up and he goes running into the bathroom.

“He might have cut or burned himself, Junhong, go help”, Himchan orders.

Junhong leaves quickly and finds Daehyun at the bathroom door trying to get in.

“Youngjae, dumbfuck, let me in, I’ll help! Yes, I, did listen to you, but I don’t see Junhong anywhere and I’m the only one around here… Can you let me the fuck in? I’m going to murder you, you little shit. Fucking snake… Oh!!! Junhong!”

“Dae?”

“Youngjae is hurt and he’s in there and he doesn’t let me in, he just wants you to get there, can you please help him?”, Daehyun sounds desperate and even sad.

“Yes, of course, let me in, Dae, I’ll take care of him, I promise.”

Junhong sneaks in the bathroom and sees Youngjae in the floor.

“Youngjae! What happened? Where are you hurt?”, Junhong starts to touch him everywhere, checking if his friend is okay.

“Shush! He’s gonna hear you… I’m not hurt, I just wanted to talk to you…”

“Are you dumb? You could have just told me!”, Junhong stops and starts to hit him with his foot.

“Stop! Stop! I couldn’t tell you with Himchan right there, he wouldn’t let us leave the food and talk for a second!”

“You have a minute, Yoo Youngjae.”

“Fine, fine. Why do you think Daehyun defended you before? Is it because he doesn’t want you and me to share room and that’s why he attacked Himchan, so it was him who has to share rooms?”

“Is this why you pretended to be hurt and called me to talk? Seriously, Yoo Youngjae? This is the gayest thing you ever did, and you have done a lot of gay things.”

“First of all, I haven’t done a lot of gay things…”

“You kissed a member of EXO while being drunk.”

“Byun Baekhyun being hot is not me being gay.”

“Actually, yes, it is?”

“Junhong, focus!”

“Okay, I don’t know why Daehyun did that. I honestly thought you were going to be the one snapping, you are the snake one and you are always shady, I thought it was your moment and I actually thought you were going to make me feel uncomfortable but you defended me and then it was Daehyun the one making me uncomfortable, not you, so I’m going to forgive you this whole pretending to be hurt so you can talk to your crush to me thing because you actually did nothing wrong today… yet.”

“Daehyun is not my fucking crush. That clown wished!”, Youngjae laughs in disbelief.

Junhong looks at him and blinks twice.

“Okay, but if it makes you feel better, he looked really worried about you while being out there. And kinda sad because you were only letting me come inside. Now put something on your finger so it looks like you really hurt yourself and go out. We have to have dinner”, he gets out of the bathroom and leaves Youngjae alone.

 

 

Everyone has finished dinner and they are laughing together at some dumb joke Himchan just told, but they know time has came when Junhong yawns. They know they had a long day and a long trip, they are tired and, even if they want to avoid any fights, they want to go to bed. It’s now or never.

“Rock, paper, scissors?”, Yongguk brings up.

“Okay”, Jongup answers.

“One, two, three.”

The outcome is evident. There’s nothing they can do with the results. Absolutely nothing.

Scissors.

Scissors.

Paper.

Paper.

Scissors.

Scissors. There are two losers and nothing can changes that. It’s as easy as it seems.

Youngjae thought the majority of them were going to choose rock because for some reason it always seems the most reasonable choice because it gives some kind of confidence since it looks like it has more power, so he chose paper to win them over.

Daehyun simply didn’t think about it and pulled over the first movement he could remember.

Funny, isn’t it?

“No”, says Daehyun.

“I’m not sharing room with a loser”, adds Youngjae, at the same time.

“What are they gonna say when they find out they are going to share a bed?”, murmurs Yongguk.

“WE WHAT?!”, yelled Daehyun. “This is the last thing I’m handling today. Absolutely not. Youngjae is sleeping in the floor.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m sleeping”, answers Youngjae, smirking.

Junhong bursts out laughing.

“I can share bed with Youngjae. I don’t mind.”

“What? Why? You didn’t lose”, Daehyun looks at him, with a mad expression.

“Well, you are going to have him sleeping on the floor and I don’t mind to sleep with him on the same bed so no one sleeps uncomfortably.”

“Fine, fine, I get it, we both sleep in the same bed. God, you all are so fucking annoying!”, replies Daehyun, taking his luggage and turning his back to all his friends.

Youngjae looks at Junhong and raises his thumbs while mouthing “well done, thank you” and Junhong rolls his eyes while mimicking “he’s not my crush”.

 

 

While they are preparing to go to bed, Daehyun doesn’t stop stealing stares. Youngjae has wet hair since he has recently showered and he is in a huge shirt and comfortable pajama pants. There is this exact moment where Youngjae gets in bed and Daehyun stays out of it, unsure of what to do, looking at him and this time he’s not hiding his glances.

“Daehyun”, Youngjae starts, “are you going to be the one sleeping in the floor or are you coming to bed?”

Daehyun stares at him blankly.

“I-I just need to get something first”, he stutters. Daehyun turns around and takes his huge teddy bear. When he has it in his arms, he feels safer and he gains enough confidence to go straight up to the bed and get in. He doesn’t go too close to Youngjae and he makes sure to turn his back to him, though.

“Daehyun”, Youngjae calls again.

“Hpmf”, grunts Daehyun.

“You can come closer. You and your teddy bear are going to fall out of bed and you are going to end up sleeping in the floor anyways. We don’t want that.”

Daehyun moves his back slightly a little bit closer to Youngjae but he doesn’t turn around.

“You sleep with a teddy bear?”, Youngjae asks, curiously, not in a teasing tone but in a warm one.

“Can’t sleep if I’m not cuddling something.”

“Aw”, pouts Youngjae, “you are sharing bed tonight with someone and you are still feeling the need to cuddle your teddy bear. That’s sad.”

Daehyun has had enough. He turns around and faces Youngjae.

“At first I thought you were for once just being nice, but I see you are just messing up with me, as always. Listen, Yoo, you fucking asshole. I just want to sleep. Yes, I need to hug my teddy bear. Yes, I’m lonely. Leave me alone. Jesus fucking Christ. Let me sleep, do you think you are going to be able to do that?”, he finishes, going back to his initial position.

“No.”

Daehyun faces him again, not believing what he just heard.

“No, I can’t let you sleep nor leave you alone, because I wasn’t messing up with you, dumbass. I wasn’t insulting you this time, you fucking clown. I think the fucking asshole this time is just you, Jung Daehyun. I was just insinuating that, as you are not alone tonight, you don’t need your teddy bear because you have me. You can cuddle me. Because I like you. But never mind, I guess.”

Youngjae is the one turning around this time and his back faces now Dehyun’s shocked face. Slowly, when Youngjae sees nothing is happening, he starts to get up, probably to leave, and Daehyun panics.

“Where are you going?”, Daehyun grabs his hand.

“With Junhong.”

“You are not going anywhere! Not after that!”

“Dae... “, Youngjae softens his voice, “Look, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put you in that situation. I’m really, really sorry. Please, forgive me.”

“Fucking stupid Yoo”, Daehyun runs his hands through his hair, stressed. “I like you too.”

Youngjae stares at him, Daehyun still holding his hand. He is still standing up while Daehyun is in the bed and he can’t stop looking at him, not knowing what to say or what to do. Would you believe it? The glorious Yoo Youngjae, speechless.

“Before you say anything, no, I’m not joking”, Daehyun adds.

And Youngjae takes the hand that’s holding him, pulls Daehyun close and kisses him. Daehyun, still in bed, tries to incorporate and follow the kiss by being on his knees, his mouth facing Youngjae’s and him looking much smaller than the younger. When they are already out of breath, Youngjae breaks the kiss and smirks at Daehyun, who is pouting already because Youngjae isn’t keeping on kissing him.

“Come to bed, Yoo. It’s going to be more comfortable this way”, Daehyun begs.

Youngjae keeps smirking.

“What is going to be more comfortable, Jung?”, he teases.

“You know.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Sleeping. Or do you want to sleep standing up?”, Daehyun teases back, but almost whining.

Youngjae laughs and gets into bed, his back facing Daehyun’s face.

“Goodnight, Dae.”

“And that’s it?”, Daehyun asks, opening his mouth to express his full shock and to argue even more.

But before Daehyun can finish talking, Youngjae turns around and, using Daehyun’s opened mouth as an advantage, slides his tongue into it, making him close his damn mouth and following Youngjae’s lead. The kiss is intense and hot, Youngjae clearly leading the way but Daehyun liking to fight for the dominance he knows he is not having.

After biting Youngjae’s lips, Daehyun gets up with his teddy bear.

“Where are you going, Jung? You are not up for kisses anymore?”, smirks and teases Youngjae.

“Shut up, you asshole. I’m dropping my teddy bear and leaving it in here in my bag, in a safe place. It looks like I’m not going to need it tonight.”

 

_all night, only you_

_i want to hold you till you explode_

_right now, i think_

_i should kiss your forehead_

_when i think of you, crazy crazy crazy  
again today, i’m looking for you_

_your dazzling body line_

_i guess i need you_

_i like it, guess i need you all day  
_

_it feels like i could explode_

_please comfort my heart_

_baby, there’s no tomorrow, i don’t know_

_i wanna open it even more_

_slowly move it_

_more deeply, make it_

_right this moment_

_it’s our paradise_

_i can’t escape now_

_i guess i need you (yes!)_

_guess i need you all day_


End file.
